Marvin Gaye
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Seks yang baik itu, di lakukan tanpa tergesa-gesa. Nikmati setiap momentnya, dan jangan lupakan sebuah musik sebagai pemanis tambahan. "It's not just about sex, but sex with love. It's beautiful, hot, sweet, and sexy at the same time" Ame to Ai. Warning: SasufemNaru! PWP Fanfic! One-shot!


**Disclaimers** _ **:**_ **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

 **Rate:** **M**

 **Pairing:** **SasuFemNaru**

 **Gendre: Maybe Romance. XD**

 **Warning:** **Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, POV yang berganti-ganti tanpa peringatan, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Marvin Gaye = Make Love = Get Laid**

 **Arti dari istilah Marvin Gaye sendiri adalah melakukan hubungan sex. Namun Marvin Gaye sendiri adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus pendiri Sound of Motown. Di tahun 1970, dia menciptakan sebuah lagu berjudul "Let's Get It On". Menurut para kritikus lagu ini mempunyai** _ **sexually suggestive lyrics**_ **dan merupakan** _ **one of the most sexually charged albums ever recorded**_ **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Ide buat nulis fic ini saat nonton mv Marvin Gaye yang di nyanyiin sama Charlie Puth Feat Meghan Trainor di youtube, dan ngobrol ngawur ngidul tentang idola cowo entah itu dari dunia 2D atau pun 3D bareng Ame to Ai—author buddy paling keren, gila dan mesum jika sudah menyangkut idola dia, yah sama kayak saya. Jadi kalian bisa banyangin sendiri kalau dua orang dengan gendre otak yang sama lagi ngobrol, gak akan jauh-jauh sama hal ini itu dan skip n skip. Terakhir, selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **MARVIN GAYE**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **.**

Ruangan itu luas, di cat dengan warna-warna monokrom. Sebuah tempat tidur besar terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan meja nakas di masing-masing sisinya, ada lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di atas tempat tidur dengan ukiran rumit dari kayu jati. Sesosok pria tidur di atasnya dengan bertelanjang dada.

Pria tadi kemudian membuka pelan kelopak mata berwarna alabasternya, ia lalu melirik kesamping dan tidak menemukan seseorang pun di sana. Pria itu lantas bangun dari tidurnya, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan keluar dari sana tidak lama setelahnya. Kemudian memakai kaos berwarna putih yang berada di dalam lemari.

Saat keluar dari ruangan tadi yang merupakan sebuah kamar tidur di resort tempatnya berlibur dengan seseorang yang telah di nikahinya seminggu yang lalu. Wangi kopi tercium sesaat ia keluar dari sana, terdengar juga suara musik jazz yang di putar di sebuah gramophone yang ada di resort tersebut.

Pria tinggi dengan warna kulit yang membuat iri itu pun berjalan ke asal suara musik tadi, yang ternyata berasal dari ruang tengah. Sampai di sana pria tadi tak menemukan siapa pun. Namun jendela besar yang tak jauh dari situ terbuka lebar yang terhubung dengan balkon di baliknya, membuat gorden putih melambai di tiup angin pagi yang berasal dari luar. Pria itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kesana, saat sampai ia melihat wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang kini hanya ia gelung dengan asal; menyisakan anak-anak rambut di sekitar leher jenjang kecoklatannya. Ia juga memakai kemeja kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya. Wanita pirang tadi berdiri membelakangi pria tampan tadi.

Pria itu pun kemudian mendekat, dan langsung memeluk wanita pirang itu dari belakang; meletakan dagunya di bahu wanita tadi. Wanita itu pun terkesiap dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang di pegangnya. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan besar yang melilit pinggang rampingnya.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke?"

"Tentu, kalau aku belum bangun aku tidak akan memelukmu seperti ini" Katanya dengan masih memeluk wanita pirang tadi.

"Mau aku buatkan kopi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menginginkanmu" Kemudian tersenyum kecil, dan mendapat tepukan ringan dari si wanita pirang.

"Ini masih pagi" Ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku tahu. Tapi morning seks juga tidak buruk, kau tahu" Katanya sambil menyapukan bibirnya di belakang telinga wanita tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau sarapan pagi dulu?" Tawarnya lagi.

" _Denganmu_?"

"Oh, ayolah. Berhenti menggodaku" Ucapanya cepat, kemudian melepaskan diri dan menghadap pria di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu" Elaknya tak kalah cepat, "Tapi lihat di sekelilingmu, semua suasana tempat ini berteriak menuntut kita untuk bercinta"

"Kita sudah melakukannya semalam" Melipat tangan di depan dada.

Mendengus "Yah, sampai kau tertidur sebelum aku selesai melakukan penetrasi"

"Aku sangat lelah, kita baru tiba kemarin dan kau sudah ingin bercinta dengan gila"

"Kau tidak tahu, betapa sulitnya menahan diri saat bersamamu" Lantas menekankan telapak tangannya di pagar pembatas balkon, tepatnya di kedua sisi bahu wanita pirang tersebut. Membuatnya terkungkung di antara lengan kokoh Sasuke dan pembatas balkon di belakangnya. "Bagiku, kau itu seperti heroin" Bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

"Dan kau seperti masalah terbrengsek yang aku punya" Sahutnya, mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Well, masalah brengsek yang dapat membuatmu mendesah sepanjang malam" Katanya sambil menjauhkan diri.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, nama wanita pirang tadi memutar bola mata birunya dengan bosan mendengar ucapan dari suami tampannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Masuk kedalam. Kau tidak ingin seseorang melihatku telanjang dari balkon ini kan?"

"Jadi kau setuju bercinta pagi ini denganku?"

"Bu—bukannya aku setuju, aku hanya..."

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya...hanya...

"Apa sangat sulit mengatakan 'Ya, aku bersedia. Karna aku juga menginginkanmu, Sasuke'?"

"Kau terlalu vulgar"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita sudah menikah. tidak perlu ada yang di sembunyikan"

"Kau semakin terlihat brengsek di mataku"

"Tsk, kau terlalu banyak bicara"

"Sasuke, apa yang—

Dan tubuh ramping Naruto kini sudah berada di atas sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya; menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam mata beriris kelam miliknya. Naruto seketika merasakan dirinya tak bisa mengatakan atau melakukan apapun. Tatapan mata pria di hadapannya seakan memancarkan sebuah energi yang bisa di rasakan dan magnet seksual yang membuat sesuatu di antara pahanya berdenyut dengan gelisah. Napas Naruto jadi tak beraturan sekarang, seperti halnya dengan detak jantungnya. Naruto bisa merasakan ada tarikan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dari tatapan mata itu, seolah-olah tatapan mata beriris kelam tersebut memancarkan permintaan tanpa kata, dan mendorong Naruto secara naluri menyesuaikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, apa aku bisa memulainya?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat. Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita di bawahnya.

Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, dan mengangguk pelan setelahnya. Wajahnya terlalu merah untuk dia perlihatkan pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu, aku tidak suka" Katanya sambil menolehkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya.

Mereka lantas bertatapan. Sasuke menelusuri wajah istrinya dengan tatapan mata mematikan miliknya, jari-jarinya juga ikut membelai wajah bulat bergaris kecoklatan tersebut dengan lembut. Hingga ia tiba di sebuah daging kenyal yang terbelah dua; bibir itu terbuka sedikit, teksturnya sangat lembut di jarinya, dan warnanya merah muda segar. Sasuke lantas menatap Naruto lagi, kemudian menatap bibir penuh wanita di bawahnya. Begitu seterusnya secara bergantian.

Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan gila di dalam dinding toraks yang memanjarakan benda sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa tersebut, layaknya ingin melompat dari sana. Naruto berharap, Sasuke tidak mendengarnya akibat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Meskipun mereka berpacaran begitu lama, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, dan mungkin sedikit blow job. Jadi ini adalah yang pertama baginya, dan juga Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas memberikan Naruto kecupan hangat, Naruto sendiri menanggapinya dengan menutup matanya perlahan. Kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan membuka bibirnya sedikit, Sasuke juga menghisap bibir Naruto dengan menggunakan lidah, menggigit sedikit bibir bawah wanita pirang itu, Sasuke melakukan hal tadi tanpa menyentuh lidah Naruto. Dirinya terus melakukan hal itu beberapa lama, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya. Lantas Sasuke dengan hati-hati mulai menyentuh lidah Naruto, lembut dan perlahan di awal. Namun temponya mulai naik tak lama kemudian. Mereka menikmati ciuman itu dengan Naruto yang semakin merengkuh Sasuke mendekat dengan mata yang terpejam, dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan cara memperdalam ciuman itu, lidah mereka menari dari ciuman panas tersebut.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto. Sungguh, dan parahnya aku tidak bisa berhenti" Katanya dengan suara serak oleh gairah.

 **o0o**

Sasuke menekan tubuhku seluruhnya ke tubuhnya, menyadari setiap inci bagian tubuh keras dan panasnya. Aku menciumnya kembali seolah-olah aku bisa menelannya bulat-bulat. Kulitku basah dan terlalu sensitif, belum lagi payudaraku yang terasa berat dan perih, seluruh tubuhku berdenyut-denyut meminta perhatian, menghentak bersama detak jantungku yang menggila di rongga toraks milikku; memohon untuk di sentuh.

Dalam keadaan linglung, aku menyaksikan tubuh Sasuke menurun dari atas tubuhku, kakiku terpisah untuk mengakomodasi lebar pinggulnya. Seluruh ototku tegang dengan dorongan untuk mengangkat diri ke arahnya, untuk mempercepat kontak antara aku dengannya, yang membuatku ketagihan sejak pertama kali diriku bersentuhan dengan dirinya, ketika aku menjabat tangannya, rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik yang menggelitik memenuhi diriku saat menggenggam tangan besar itu sejak pertama kali. Menurunkan kepalanya, Sasuke menciumku lagi, membuatnya memar dengan sudut halus penuh kekerasan yang menuntut. Aku merasa kecewa, ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik dirinya dariku menjauh, terhuyung-huyung saat berdiri. Dan Aku masih di atas sofa panjang tadi, terengah-engah dan basah.

Aku sudah sangat siap untuknya.

Sasuke bangkit hanya untuk melepas kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Saat aku ingin mengeluarkan protes kepadanya yang tadi tiba-tiba berhenti, Sasuke lebih dahulu dengam cepat kembali padaku dan membuatku menelan kembali protes yang tak sempat aku keluarkan, ia menciumku lagi. jari-jarinya dengan lincah melepas kancing kemeja miliknya yang aku kenakan, menelusupkan masuk tangannya ke arah payudaraku yang sudah sangat menegang di tempatnya, kemudian ia juga menunduk dan menghisap payudaraku, meremas mereka dengan jari-jari terampilnya, meremasnya dengan irama yang konstan.

Aku memejamkan mata, dan Sasuke melenguh di tempatnya.

 **o0o**

"Sasuke.."

Naruto merintihkan namaku, saat aku menjilat dan mengisap payudaranya, aku juga meremas gundukan indah itu dengan lembut. Aku kembali menciumi bibirnya, dan jari-jariku sibuk menarik memutar-mutar puting payudara lembutnya.

"Aku tahu, kalau kau hanya telanjang di balik kemeja putihku yang kau kenakan ini"

"Memang apa salahnya memakai kemaja suami dengan tanpa dalaman...Oh! Tuhan.."

Istriku yang cantik tidak meneruskan ucapannya, saat aku mengelilingi ujung payudaranya dengan mulutku, mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seksi itu, membuat keringat di tubuhku berubah menjadi uap panas yang semakin membakar gairahku padanya.

Aku lantas mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap mata birunya yang kini telah terbuka. Aku dapat melihat kabut gairah di mata biru yang balik menatapku dengan sayu, wajahnya merona. Membuatku semakin ingin menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Aku kembali membelai wajah bulat kecoklatan itu, menelusuri teksturnya yang halus.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendapatkan pengalaman orgasme yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, Naruto"

Aku lantas mendorong salah satu tanganku untuk menuju ke arah di antara dua kakinya, sesuatu yang sudah lama aku inginkan darinya. Jari-jariku turun ke sana tanpa malu-malu dan Naruto meresponnya dengan melebarkan kakinya sedikit. Aku tahu kalau ia sudah sangat terangsang olehku, ia semakin memerah dan sedikit menggigil. Aku meneruskan tanganku yang lain untuk kembali menyentuh payudaranya. Membuatnya semakin mengeras dan sensitif tak tertahankan.

"Kau sudah basah" Aku bergumam di antara leher jenjang dan telinganya sesaat setelah tanganku sampai di bawah sana. Kemudian menatap bawah tubuhnya, tempat di mana aku memisahkan bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif dengan jari-jemariku. "Kau sama cantiknya dengan bagian ini; begitu merah muda dan lembut"

 **o0o**

Satu jari Sasuke meluncur dengan hati-hati kedalam diriku. Tubuhku merespon dengan cepat, membuatku memejamkan mata menikmati sensasinya.

Oh, Tuhan. Rasanya benar-benar membuat gila.

"Kau begitu sempit, Naruto" Bisiknya dengan suaranya yang membuatku semakin menggigil.

Sasuke menarik keluar dan mendorong dengan lembut kembali kedalam diriku, yang kali ini aku merasa sedikit perih. Membuatku refleks meringis, dan Sasuke menghentikan tangan. Ia lalu menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf yang hanya sering ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja"

Pinggul dan bokongku melengkung sesaat Sasuke mengulangi perbuatannya tadi, aku sungguh sudah sangat menginginkan dirinya dan tak sabar akan hal itu.

Sasuke kemudian menarik keluar dan mendorong kembali kini dengan dua jari. Saat ia melakukannya, satu erangan lolos dari mulutku. Andai saja aku tahu, ia punya jari seterampil ini, aku mungkin sudah memberikannya jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Jari-jari Sasuke sangat berbakat, juga terampil, dan ia mengambil apa yang ia inginkan dengan tangannya itu.

"Ya, Tuhan. Sasuke..."

"Shh..."

Aku kembali terengah-engah padanya, pinggulku berputar-putar tanpa rasa malu. Aku mendorong ke jari-jarinya yang berada di antara kedua pahaku, tidak sabar. Aku merasa sangat spontan melakukannya, dan juga akan terbakar lalu kemudian meledak jika Sasuke tidak memberikanku orgasme dengan cepat.

Aku sungguh merasa nyaris kehilangan akal, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar sangat terangsang, dan kebutuhan akan mencapai orgasme sudah sangat mendesak. Membuatku ingin gila.

 **o0o**

Aku merasakan wajahku terbakar oleh gairah, ikut terengah-engah bersama Naruto di bawahku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk berbuat apapun padaku, aku ingin di pengalaman pertama ini aku yang memegang kendali. Naruto cukup penurut dengan hanya berbaring di bawahku, dan merespon tanpa daya padaku. Aku suka melihatnya jika berekspresi seperti ini; begitu rapuh, dan seperti akan tumbang jika aku tidak menyokongnya dengan cepat. Ia juga memerah dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Aku lalu memindahkan tanganku yang tadi berada di payudaranya untuk mengelus wajah bergarisnya.

"Kau sangat merah. Apa aku mempermalukanmu?"

"Ya" Jawabnya pelan, menyerupai bisikan.

Mendengar jawabannya membuatku tersenyum nakal dan juga senang. Naruto merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang dengan berbagai cara aku lakukan, hanya untuk membuatnya memerah hanya untukku. Ia begitu sulit untuk di taklukan, dan hal itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku ingin merasakan cairanmu meleleh di tanganku, saat aku memasukimu dengan jari-jariku Naruto. Aku ingin kau merasakan cairanku di dalam dirimu, hingga kau berpikir tentang bagaimana aku terlihat dan suara apa yang akan aku buat ketika aku mendorong kedalam dirimu. Dan sementara kau berpikir tentang hal semacam itu, kau akan mendapati dirimu menungguku untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi"

Mengatakannya sambil menatap mata birunya yang berkabut oleh gairah, aku merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan cepat, sekujur bulu di tubuhnya meremang dan ia nampak semakin pasrah di bawahku. Kata-kataku tadi membuatnya semakin berada di tepi jurang orgasme.

Ya, aku sangat menikamati pemandangan indah di hadapanku ini.

 **o0o**

"Aku ingin kau menyenangkan aku, Naruto. Dan kau dengan suka rela akan melakukan semua...untukku. Kita akan memiliki seks yang berbeda dengan pasangan manapun, Naruto. Kau dan aku akan bercinta dengan eksplosif, primitif, dan tanpa batas. Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang orang lain tidak akan bisa membawamu kesana, hanya aku yang bisa. Kau dapat merasakannya 'kan, Naruto?"

"Ya" Aku mendesis saat menjawabnya. Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi, aku menginginkan O-ku datang padaku dengan cepat. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang mendera puting payudaraku yang mengeras. Aku tahu suamiku yang brengsek tapi tampan itu menginnginkanku memohon padanya layaknya submissive "Sasuke, kumohon" Kataku dengan nada suara yang terdengar putus asa.

"Aku mendapatkanmu.." Bisiknya dengan senyuman nakal. Ia sungguh menikmati saat aku memohon padanya seperti tadi.

Ibu jari Sasuke lantas mengusap dan memutar clit-ku dengan lembut. "Tatap mataku, saat kau datang untukku Naruto"

Aku bisa merasakan semuanya semakin mengetat di pusatku, membangun ketegangan sambil memijit-mijit clit-ku dan juga mendorong jari-jarinya masuk kedalam dan keluar kebagian diriku yang sensitif dengan sebuah irama yang konstan dan tidak tergesa-gesa.

"Berikan itu padaku, Naruto," Perintahnya dengan suara berat "Sekarang"

Aku akhirnya mencapai klimaks dengan jeritan lemah, buku-buku jariku sampai memutih mencengkram bantal sofa yang ada di dekatku. Saat pinggulku memompa maju mundur ke tangannya, pikiranku telah jauh melampaui rasa malu itu sendiri atau di permalukan sekalipun. Yang aku lihat hanyalah Sasuke, tatapanku terkunci hanya padanya. Aku tak mau berpaling, terpaku oleh kemenangan gairah maskulin yang kini berkobar memenuhi mata kelamnya. Saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar sudah memiliki diriku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Kenikmatan yang membakar, berdenyut melalui tubuhku hingga jauh ke dalam sel-sel yang membangun atas diriku. Sepintas aku mendengar Sasuke bergumam sesuatu, namun aku tidak begitu yakin. Lalu pikiran itu tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut, ketika dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat salah satu kakiku ke arah sandaran sofa dan masuk di antara kedua celah kakiku, hanya untuk menutupi bagian sensitifku dengan bibirnya.

"Jangan—" Aku memekik dan mendorong kepalanya menjauhi benda sensitif itu "Aku tidak bisa, lagi pula di sana juga kotor"

Aku belum siap dengan hal seperti ini dan aku juga begitu sensitif akan setiap sentuhannya padaku. Akan tetapi saat lidahnya menyentuh clit-ku, menggodanya di sana, gairahku kembali lagi dan begitu cepat membakarku. Lebih hebat dari yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke berputar-putar di sana; di antara celahku yang bergetar meminta kembali di puaskan, menggoda dan mengejekku dengan semena-mena di sertai janji orgasme lain yang lebih hebat dari yang pertama. Dan aku sangat tahu, jika kali ini O-ku tidak akan datang begitu cepat.

 **o0o**

Aku kemudian menusukan lidahku kedalam dirinya, dan aku sangat tahu jika Naruto sedang menahan napasnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan jeritan yang akan lolos dari mulutnya sekarang. Ia begitu gugup tetapi nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama saat ia kembali datang padaku, hanya untukku. Tubuh Naruto bergetar keras, otot-otot lembutnya mengetat putus asa di sekitar jilatanku yang merosot mundur. Aku mengerang di antara jilatanku padanya, bergetar yang cukup mampu di rasakan olehnya. Kali ini Naruto bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendorongku pergi darinya, saat aku kembali untuk menghisap clit-nya. Mengisapnya lembut, tanpa lelah. Sampai ia kembali klimaks hingga berkali-kali, sambil terengah-engah di sertai menyebut namaku dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat seksi di telingaku.

Istri pirangku seperti tak bertulang, saat aku meluruskan kakinya dan masih terengah-engah. Aku merayap naik menciumi perut kecoklatannya yang datar, lantas melanjutkanya ke payudaranya. Aku tidak melewatkan apapun di sekitar payudaranya, menjilat gundukan indah itu pada masing-masing mereka. Kemudian aku mengangkatnya ke pangkuanku, menopang tubuhnya dengan tanganku yang aku letakan di balik punggungnya. Naruto bergantung lemah padaku; kedua lengannya memeluk leherku dengan lunglai. Sementara aku kembali menekankan bibirku padanya, aku menciumnya lagi. Meskipun aku tahu bibir itu sudah membengkak, namun sialnya aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Naruto" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang sarat akan gairah di setiap intonasinya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan sayu miliknya. Aku balas menatapnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menyingkirkan kemeja putihku yang ia kenakan. Kemeja itu lembab oleh keringat hasil pergumulan kami. Selesai melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan, aku mengambil satu tangannya yang memeluk leherku, membawa tangan sewarna karamel cair—menciumi jari jemarinya dengan mata yang masih menatapnya intens, dan sangat terfokus hanya untuknya.

 **o0o**

Sasuke membawa salah satu tanganku yang melingkari lehernya ke mulutnya; mencium tanganku dengan mata yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu panas. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan itu seakan membakar diriku hingga tak tersisa oleh gairah yang kini kembali datang, merasakan bibirnya di kulitku merinding, dan seakan-akan sesuatu memelilit perutku. Bibir itu baru saja mengaduk-aduk sesuatu yang sensitif yang ada dalam diriku. Aku menggigil tanpa kedinginan saat mengingat apa saja yang telah di lakukan bibir itu terhadapku, mengirimkan sinyal merinding sampai di lengan dan punggungku yang telanjang.

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Sudah kembali kedunia nyata?" Tanya dengan binar geli di mata hitamnya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan pelukan, baru menyadari wangi tubuhnya yang berbau sangat khas. Ia mengelus punggung telanjangku saat aku mengendus lehernya secara perlahan, aku menginginkannya. Sungguh sangat menginginkan pria brengsek yang menjadi suamiku ini, aku benar-benar akan gila jika dia masih ingin lebih jauh menggodaku.

Aku mengerang saat tangannya meluncur jatuh kepinggangku dan meremasnya dengan sedikit kuat, aku juga bisa merasakan dengan jelas dorongan ereksi di bawah sana; di balik kain tipis celana tidur yang ia gunakan semalam. Aku bergeser, bergerak mengangkanginya, dengan lututku yang berada di antara pinggulnya. Aku membungkus lenganku di antara lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang kami kembali lakukan; menjilat kedalam mulutnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian membelai lidahku bersama lidahnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke" Kataku dengan masih terengah-engah sesaat melepaskan ciuman kami. "Kau membuatku gila" Bisikku di antara jarak hidung kami yang hampir saling bersentuhan, begitu dekat, hingga aku dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya yang semakin memabukan.

Sasuke menangkup wajahku, kemudian kembali menciumku. Bibirnya menekan keras bibirku, satu tanganku lantas meraih bukaan celananya, meraba sesuatu yang menegang di baliknya.

"Aku membutuhkan ini" Bisikku tepat di telinganya. "Berikan padaku, Sasuke"

Saat aku mengeluarkannya, Sasuke mendesis kemudian mengerang setelahnya. Suaranya terdengar kesakitan, namun erotis di saat yang sama. Aku lalu meremas benda itu dengan lembut. Milik Sasuke begitu keras dan panas, layaknya batu yang terlalu lama tertimpa cahaya terik mentari. Aku lantas memegangnya dengan kedua kepalan tanganku, ereksinya dari dasar sampai ke ujung. Napasku kembali tercekak saat aku merasakan benda itu bergetar di bawahku.

 **o0o**

Aku mengcengkram paha Naruto, kemudian tanganku yang lain meluncur turun lebih kebawah yang hampir menyentuh miliknya. Aku menggodanya sebentar lantas bergumam di mulutnya, "Milikmu terasa begitu manis, aku ingin kembali membaringkanmu terlentang sambil menjilati setiap inci tubuhmu. Sampai kau memohon untuk aku masuki dengan penisku"

"Aku akan memohon sekarang, jika kau menginginkannya" Jawabnya cepat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersipu sesaat selesai mengatakan hal tadi. Tunggu, apa dia sekarang merasa malu telah mengatakannya?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tersipu?" Tanyaku sambil membelai rambut pirangnya yang tergerai berantakan.

"Jangan berbicara lagi, kumohon lakukan sekarang" Ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar akan gairah.

Aku lantas memposisikan tangannya di pundakku untuk mengatur keseimbangan, Naruto juga mengangkat tubuhnya. Naik untuk mendapatkan ketinggian yang ia butuhkan untuk melayang di atas kepala tebal kemaluanku. Dan tanganku mengerat di pinggulnya.

"Bergerak dengan perlahan" Perintahku dengan suara serak. Kemudian mengangkat pinggulku untuk mendorong celanaku jatuh kebawah.

Aku mendengarnya merintih saat aku bergerak dan ereksiku menyapu kedua kakinya, begitu terdengar nyeri dan kosong. Seakan-akan orgasme yang aku berikan tadi hanyalah sebuah awal di mana ia semakin jatuh dan semakin menginginkanku untuk memenuhi dirinya dengan cairan kehidupan milikku.

Aku tegang, saat Naruto membungkus milikku dengan jari-jari lentiknya dan memposisikannya tepat di depan dirinya. Ia lantas menyelipkan puncak lebar itu kepada lipatan basah belahan vaginanya. Atmosfir di sekitar kami memberat dan lembab; penuh nafsu campuran menggoda akan kebutuhan dan feromon yang menebar layaknya serbuk bunga yang terbawa oleh angin.

Ini adalah hal pertama yang aku inginkan saat pertama kali melihatnya, untuk memiliki ia seutuhnya. Menyentuh setiap inci bagian tubuhnya, dan memasuki dirinya jauh lebih dalam dari yang pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun.

Naruto meringis sesaat memasukan ereksiku kedalam dirinya, "Apa sakit?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir. "Kita bisa mengganti posisi yang lebih membuatmu nyaman, jika kau mau"

Menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku ingin seperti ini" Katanya keras kepala.

 **o0o**

Sasuke bertanya dengan khawatir saat melihatku meringis. Jujur, ini memang terasa sedikit perih tetapi ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku bisa menanganinya.

"Naruto" Sasuke terengah-engah saat aku menurunkan diri secara perlahan ke arahnya, tangannya meregang dengan gelisah di sekitar pahaku.

Aku memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba merasa sangat terekspos di hadapannya dan itu membuatku sangat malu dengan wajah yang terbakar. Aku selalu menginginkan keintiman dengannya, namun nampaknya saat ini kami terlalu sangat intim. Kami saling menatap dengan jarak kurang lebih seinci, aku tahu ia sedang gelisah sekarang, begitu juga denganku. Melakukan hal semacam ini pertama kali, memang terkadang membuat sedikit canggung.

"Kau begitu sempit" Katanya lagi dengan masih terengah-engah, yang bersamaan dengan penderitaan yang cukup nikmat.

Aku kembali memasukan lebih ereksinya, membiarkan ia masuk lebih dalam. Dan menarik napas dalam-dalam saat ia masuk lebih dalam lagi lantas menahan napas saat sesuatu menahanya. Tetapi tidak begitu lama, saat sesuatu tadi berhasil di jebolnya. Rasanya kembali sedikit nyeri, aku kembali meringis dan Sasuke mengelus punggungku sambil menangkup bibirku untuk mengalihkanku dari rasa sakit.

"Kau begitu besar" Gumamku di antara sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke menekan telapak tangannya datar dan sedikit kaku, di perut bawahku. Ia menyentuh kulitku yang berdenyut-denyut dengan ujung jempolnya dan mulai memijatnya secara perlahan. segala sesuatu dari inti tubuhku menegang dan mengepal, mengisap miliknya lebih dalam. Membuka mataku yang terasa berat, aku melihatnya dengan mata yang menatap sayu. Sasuke begitu tampan tergeletak di bawahku dengan tubuh tegang dan kuat yang meneriakan kebutuhan mendasar untuk bercinta.

Lehernya melengkung kebelakang; kepala bersurai hitam kebiruan miliknya menekan kuat-kuat sandaran sofa, seolah-olah ia sedang berjuang melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang tak terlihat.

 **o0o**

"Ah, Naruto" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat Naruto mulai sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya, gigiku gemertak. "Aku akan keluar begitu deras"

Sebuah isakan lolos dari mulutnya, saat ia akan memasukan lebih dalam diriku kepadanya.

"Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?"

Kemudian Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahuku. Ia begitu dalam, dan aku sempat berpikir kalau dirinya tak berdasar. Memaksaku untuk membantunya untuk sedikit bergerak, dan ia mengimbanginya dengan bergerak dari sisi ke sisi. Mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan, dan rasa khawatir yang melingkupiku padanya. Namun Naruto kembali bersikap keras kepala, ia kembali bergerak seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan diriku yang begitu besar masukinya.

Darahku berdesir, saat benda sensitif milik Naruto menelan ereksiku lebih dalam, meremas gemetar di ambang orgasmeku yang akan datang. Aku mengutuk, dan mengcengkram pinggulnya kuat-kuat dengan tanganku yang bebas, memaksanya untuk bersandar kebelakang saat aku menghela napas. Aku merasa ruangan ini begitu pengap dan panas. Dan aku kembali bernapas dengan panik, keringat menetes jatuh dari dahiku.

"Lambat" Aku memperingatkannya lagi saat ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

 **o0o**

Aku masih merasa nyeri yang aneh namun nikmat di saat yang sama, saat aku kembali menggerakan pinggulku secara perlahan dan Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya untuk lebih dalam kearahku. Kami lalu saling menatap, terkunci pada tatapan satu sama lain. Kenikmatan itu menyebar begitu cepat dari tempat di mana diri kami saling terhubung di bawah sana. Aku menyadari hal ini sangat luar biasa, seperti suara geraman yang Sasuke buat. Ia nampak menikmati setiap hal yang kami lakukan saat ini, seperti juga aku yang menikmati setiap moment bersamanya.

Sasuke sangat liar, aku kembali menekankan bibirku ke bibirnya, jari-jariku yang bebas menekan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang kini basah oleh keringat. Aku juga menjilat lehernya dan merasakan asin setelahnya, menggoyangkan pinggulku sambil menikmati putaran ibu jarinya yang terletak di perut bawahku. Aku bisa merasakan putaran orgasmeku kembali datang, terbangun dari setiap sel inci tubuhku. Merasakan setiap selipan miliknya dari inti tubuhku yang berdenyut tanpa henti, siap meledak kapan saja, membakar dengan api gairah yang memabukan dan membuat meleleh.

Lamban laun, aku bisa merasakan kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku linglung, seakan-akan hal mendasar yang tersembunyi di setiap sisi tergelap jiwa manusia bangkit saat ini. Sikap primitif adalah hal yang mengendalikanku sekarang, aku tidak bisa fokus pada apapun. Yang ada hanya Sasuke dan dorongan untuk bercinta dan bagaimana mendapatkan klimaks yang paling memuaskan.

"Ini begitu nikmat" Aku mengatakannya sambil terisak, dalam racauan panjang yang membuatku hilang kedalam tatapan mata Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapku dalam, "Ah, Sasuke. Ini terlalu nikmat"

Sasuke mengatur ritmeku dengan kedua tangan besarnya, memiringkanku ke suatu sudut yang membuat kepala kemaluannya menggesek sesuatu yang terasa nyeri namun lembut yang berada di dalam diriku. Sasuke menghentak dengan terampil kedalam diriku, dan menyadari aku tidak akan bertahan lama jika ia sudah bergerak seperti itu.

"Sasuke!"

Aku meneriakan namanya saat aku mencapai klimaks, ia juga menahan tengkukku saat orgasme meledak seperti bom di dalam diriku. Aku bergetar di hadapannya, Sasuke juga menahan pandanganku sesaat mataku akan terpejam akibat klimaks yang begitu memuaskan yang datang padaku. Aku mengerang dan terlepas begitu hebatnya, tubuhku menyentak meneriakan kenikmatan.

 **o0o**

Aku mengeram di sertai kata-kata kotor, saat menghentakan pinggulku ke arah Naruto. Menarik pinggul menggodanya untuk turun sebagai upaya untuk meluaskanku dalam gerakan penghukumku. Aku menampar bokongnya, dengan setiap gerakan yang aku buat. Mendorong diriku lebih dalam ke arahnya, dan aku bisa merasakan milikku yang semakin berkembang dan tebal di dalam dirinya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, ingin melihatku bagaimana wajahku saat orgasme. Pandanganku melihatnya dengan tatapan liar akan kebutuhan yang sebentar lagi akan aku dapatkan. Aku merasa kehilangan begitu banyak fokus, dengan kontrol diri Uchiha yang telah aku tinggalkan entah di mana. Aku menyerahkan diriku pada sikap paling primitif yang aku punya, karna sekarang aku sedang berlomba untuk mencapai klimaks.

"Naruto!"

Aku mencapai puncak dengan suara geraman hewan liar, hewan liar yang aku lepaskan setelah menahanya bertahun-tahun. Bersabar akan hari ini, mengeluarkannya dengan rasa puas tak tercela yang aku hanya dapatkan darinya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar dengan mata yang menutup rapat, menikmati setiap cairan kehidupan yang menyembur keluar memenuhi tubuh Naruto. Aku juga bisa merasakan otot wajahku melunak setelahnya.

Aku lantas ambruk di atasnya, tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Memeluknya kuat dalam dekapanku dan menekan wajahku yang basah di sekitar lekukan leher jenjangnya yang juga mengkilap oleh keringat.

 **o0o**

Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, menyerap sisa efek dari gunjangan yang mereka dapatkan. Sasuke lantas menggeser posisinya, dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi Naruto, mereka juga nampak masih terengah-engah dan basah oleh keringat hasil bercinta mereka yang panas di pagi hari yang cukup dingin.

"Bagaimana?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Wow" Pekik Naruto dengan mengejabkan mata, "Ya, sangat hebat" Lanjutnya dengan sedikit linglung.

Sasuke lantas merapikan rambut pirang Naruto yang menempel di sekitara wajahnya, lalu tangan berkulit alabaster itu turun menelusuri sisi wajah Naruto. Sasuke menatap istri pirangnya dengan tertegun, dan ada binar terima kasih di balik tatapan mata beriris kelamnya. Naruto melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya menjadi lebih hangat dan lembut, membuat dadanya menghangat oleh sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin mengakhiri moment ini..." Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tapi?" Tanya Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke menggantung di udara.

"Ada klien yang harus aku temui jam 9 nanti" Katanya tanpa menatap Naruto.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi kecoklatan Naruto, "Kenapa kau masih mengambil pekerjaan saat bulan madu kita, brengsek?!" Lantas melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Dobe. Seharusnya Itachi yang mengurus ini. Hanya saja, semua orang di Konoha mengatakan ia menghilang. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi Itachi sudah membuat janji tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa datang, sekretarisnya bilang ia akan kembali dua hari lagi entah dari mana."

"Terserah apa katamu aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" Kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Naruto" Paanggil Sasuke dengan suara baritone miliknya.

"Pergilah, dan tidur di sofa malam nanti" Ucapnya membuang muka.

"Ya, tidur di sofa bersamamu dan kembali membuatmu mengerang seperti tadi" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Dalam mimpi, brengsek!"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Karna aku akan melakukannya sekarang" Lantas mengurung Naruto di antara lengan dan sandaran sofa.

"A—apa?"

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto yang kali ini lebih cepat dan panas, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menungguku sampai sore" Bisiknya di antara bibir Naruto yang membuka dan bengkak. "Dan kita akan melakukannya lagi" Kemudian menjauh dari hadapan Naruto.

"Tsk, kau memang menyebalkan"

"Hn, aku tahu"

"Dan brengsek!"

"Ya, itu nama tengahku" Kemudian mencuri kecupan singkat di dahi Naruto dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidur.

"Terkutuklah kau Sasuke" Desisnya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Naruto" Teriak Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Oppss" Sahutnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Mungkin mandi bersama juga tidak buruk" Gumamnya, kemudian ikut masuk kedalam kamar.

Senyuman rubah mampir sebentar di sudut bibirnya, sebelum Naruto juga ikut menghilang dari balik pintu kamar tidur mereka. Meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan kekacauan dan musik jazz yang masih terdengar melatari semuanya.

— **Fin—**

 ** _PS: Istilah Marvin Gaye juga dipakai jika seseorang ditembak (pake senjata berapi) oleh keluarganya sendiri. Hal ini karena Marvin Gaye terbunuh karena ditembak oleh ayahnya sendiri ketika adu mulut._**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk menetralisir ke absurd-an saya dalam menulis sebuah fic. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Salam,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^** v


End file.
